


so trade that typical for something colorful

by panacea2032



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: -ish?, -ish? i dunno, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Eavesdropping, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Link is in the notes, M/M, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS, bet yall gonna rush in coz smut is in the tags, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacea2032/pseuds/panacea2032
Summary: "My brother was shirtless."Aleida drew up short, taking a few seconds to digest what the other had replied. She quirked an eyebrow in question."Shirtless..." she parroted, because that certainly wasn't the kind of answer she had been expecting.~OR IN WHICH, noises behind closed doors can be interpreted in a hella lot of ways. Aleida and Mia learned this firsthand.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	so trade that typical for something colorful

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS GREATLY ADVISABLE FOR YOU TO WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> it can be found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8)
> 
> my first trashy yunlias oneshot for this year, here ya go! *aggressively throws published work at the screen. this was a mess. omygod. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST TIME USING MIA EVERSTIED'S CHARACTER and i have no clue as to what she's like so i improvised im so sorry. this wasn't proofread, or beta'd (none of my works are coz im that suicidal). but ye, hope you enjoy my random attempt at yunlias crack.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yun and Elias (AND MIA) are not mine. They belong to the original animatic's creator. The only thing I own is majority of the plot and a few minor characters.
> 
> ps. to those who are unfamiliar with my OCs whom ive frequently used in the previous oneshots, heres a very short intro.  
> ALEIDA: professional physician in her mid 30s.  
> CASSIUS: ex-military squad captain in his early 40s.
> 
> (Mia Everstied is NOT MY OC. She's an official character by the animatic's creator. If you read the description at the animatic's comment section, she was mentioned there. Hence, she is not mine. Although most of her in this oneshot is pretty much made-up because i really don't know what her character is like. There's almost next to nothing about her official description i think.)

The day had been quiet so far. Any other person would have reveled in the peacefulness and make the most of it. But naturally, quiet days like this is a common indication that things are about to go south, one way or another.

Aleida was merely passing by the corridor when she spotted a familiar head of lilac hair on her way to her clinic. She backtracked, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the younger Everstied's hunched position by a certain door with her ear pressed against the wood, clearly trying to be discreet while listening in on whatever's going on inside. 

"Ahem."

Mia almost jumped a feet when Aleida made her presence known with a clear of her throat. The girl immediately straightened up, a nervous smile on her lips. Even at her distance, Aleida could already see the automatic redness that bloomed at the tips of her ears. 

"Miss Aleida!" Mia's voice was oddly toned down to a breathy and hushed call. The physician quirked an eyebrow. Intending to stick her nose into what she thinks as another one of the younger's shenanigans before it could escalate into a bigger mess, Aleida walked towards her with a sharp pace, the steady click-clack of her heels bouncing off the walls. This noise evidently made Mia more agitated by the second if her stiffening shoulders were anything to go by.

"What are you do--"

"Shh!" Mia vehemently shushed her with a finger to her lips, bending back down to make a point of being cautious because to her it seems that whatever is inside that room absolutely could not find out that there was someone outside the door. This did nothing but confuse Aleida even further as she stood in place, effectively stopped. 

Deciding to play along, she tried again in a more quiet voice. "What are you doing?" 

Mia whirled back up to answer her, only to freeze midway when her ears picked up something from the other side of the door. Aleida watched how the younger's face instantly twisted into an alarmed expression, how her ruby eyes widened almost comically and how huge the breath she had sucked in. But the woman missed the chance to ask about it because before she knew it, Mia had secured an iron grip around her forearm and was already pulling her away. 

"What the hell, Mi--"

"SHH!" This time, Aleida received a whole palm against her lips to completely stop any further sound to come out of it. She hauled both of them behind a wall that bordered another corridor, branching from the previous one they were loitering at. It wasn't very far from the door, but was distanced enough to hide them from whatever it is Mia was hiding them from. 

"You're too loud, Miss Aleida!" Mia chastised her in a whispered tone that certainly did not lack intensity despite its volume. "You need to pipe it down."

"So _I'm_ the one at fault now?" the physician snapped incredulously. "What in blazes were you even doing? Mia, if this is another one of your silly jokes, oh Anwei, I will seriously--"

"It's not!" Mia interjected quickly. "I swear to you, it's not. I was also just heading towards my room when I suddenly heard a strange sound coming from--"

The door clicked open.

Both of them bristled almost instantly, widened eyes exchanging looks. Mia's mouth was left open, her words fading away into nothingness as they stood with bated breath. There was a shuffle of shoes, stopping right at the doorway. And then a voice.

"What was that?" 

Aleida shot Mia a scathing look. The girl looked the slightest bit sheepish, choosing to avert her eyes to avoid the glare the physician was giving her. The voice came from someone Aleida recognized almost automatically. That was the older Everstied. Why the hell was Mia sneaking up on her brother?

"Something wrong?"

That wasn't an unfamiliar voice either. Aleida could hear how both of their breaths hitched in sync. At the look of surprise mirrored on Mia's face, Aleida deduced that she had not expected Yun to be there either. 

They heard Elias release a breath. "Don't know. But I swear I heard Aleida around here somehow."

Now it was Mia giving her a withering glare. Aleida moved to retort, but was then stopped when the other spoke again.

"Aleida? That's odd." The physician silently agreed. She rarely does venture in this area. Had she not gotten herself entangled with the younger Everstied's endeavors, she wouldn't have been here in the first place. With this, she leveled Mia with a glare of her own. 

"Why do you think she'd come here?" Yun questioned.

"No idea." they could almost sense Elias shake his head. "But whatever, I'm not really sure if it was her anyway. I must've been hearing things."

Yun snickered. "Going delusional now, are we?"

Aleida didn't have to look at them to know that Elias was scowling at him. "Shut up. Get back inside. I'm not done with you yet."

When they once again heard the shuffling of shoes, Mia immediately spun around to take a peek before Aleida could stop her. The physician momentarily froze with the impression that they've been found out because of the brat. Her instincts spiked, grabbing Mia to immediately pull her back to where they were safely hidden. But to her immediate relief, the door shut close without further commotion. 

"Seriously, Mia," she began, the exasperation evident in her voice. "Spill. What are you playing at? Is this an elaborate prank set up for Elias?"

"My brother was shirtless."

Aleida drew up short, taking a few seconds to digest what the other had replied. She quirked an eyebrow in question. 

"Shirtless..." she parroted, because that certainly wasn't the kind of answer she had been expecting. 

Mia looked up at her, a mildly shocked expression on her face. "Elias was shirtless. I saw him, just right before he disappeared inside the room."

The woman tilted her head, still lost. "And what does that have to do with you snooping outside his door?"

The younger bit her lip, as if contemplating with how she should be phrasing this. Deciding to go for the blunt method, she blurted out. "I heard a moan, Miss Aleida."

Aleida swore her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "A _what_ , now?"

"I thought it was just some random noise at first. But when it happened a second time, I was sure of it. It was a moan, coming from Elias' room." Mia directed a finger at the aforementioned door. "I didn't know whom it came from because my brother definitely does _not_ sound like that,"

"And that's why you lingered, trying to listen in to find out." Aleida supplied as she slowly began connecting the dots. Mia confirmed it with a nod.

"But now when I heard Yun..." Mia trailed off, looking somewhere far off while slowly succumbing to her own thoughts.

Aleida didn't need her to continue. It clicked. And when it did, her breath escaped her lips in the form of a gasp.

"You don't think--"

"You're too hasty, Everstied. Do it slowly."

Both of them stilled for the second time that day. Wait, was that...

"I told you to do it slowly! I _will_ break if you do it that way."

_...Yun?_

There was a particularly loud thump, like something being shoved against the wall. It was then when there came a heat that bloomed from the base of Aleida's neck, gradually rising and spreading up towards her face as a very obscene image forming in her head made her finally realize what was going on. 

"Slow isn't exactly my thing. Deal with it."

Mia's eyes resembled the size of saucers when she recognized her brother's voice, sounding strangely low and . . . wait was he panting? She pivoted on her heel to step out, intending to listen at a closer proximity to the door. Aleida's hand shot out to grab her in time.

"What is it now?" Aleida hissed, still toning it down to avoid being found. There was a warning glare in her eyes, silently telling the younger to back off now while the coast was clear. Obviously, Mia didn't get the hint.

Instead, when Aleida secured her hold on Mia to stop her in her tracks, it backfired. The girl was swift enough to maneuver her arm out of the hold the minute she caught Aleida off-guard, and instead of freeing herself like the physician had expected her to, it turned out that Mia was the one grabbing Aleida this time. The woman barely had any time to register anything that seemed to happen next in a blur, and not only three seconds later did she then find herself hunched to the door along with the younger Everstied beside her. She wanted to run a hand down her face, or slam her forehead against something preferably rock solid. Here she was, a professional doctor, meant to value the privacy of her patients, and also crouched outside her comrade's door for unfathomable reasons while being at the mercy of a girl that's more or less a decade younger than her. _Oh Anwei_ , what in the world was she getting herself into. 

But then all her thoughts arrived upon a screeching halt when there came another resounding noise of something heavy coming into contact with a flat surface--said surface being a desk or a drawer considering the wooden grunt that quickly followed. 

The next grunt, however, was totally human. In a manner of tone that sounded thoroughly unsatisfied. 

"That wasn't--"

"Shut up. I'm shoving it in."

"It's not going to fit."

"It will."

"Everstied, you're going to fucking tear something apart if you push that in!"

"I won't."

"No, wait--what, don't--Everstied--"

Oh yeah. Did she mention that _that_ comrade she had been talking about was most probably ravaging someone to pieces right about now? With that particular someone being his golden-eyed _lover_ who maybe had somehow earned that title without telling them? Gods, help her. 

The sharp, loud groans that were heard oh so clearly from their position did nothing to help fan down the vibrant redness that now coated both of their faces. Mia's ear was practically pasted to the door, mouth slightly ajar with her eyebrows furrowed. Aleida was seriously finding it hard to stop herself from hitting her forehead against the nearest column because _what the hell was she even doing?_

"This is not a good idea." She whispered to Mia, hoping to get the younger to leave with her while trying her best to ignore how hot her face has gotten. "Let's go. It's not good manners to listen in on someone doing . . . you know what I mean."

"I got the gist that Elias somehow swung that way," Mia started, blatantly ignoring the older woman as she made no move from her position. "even way before his adolescence but _wow_ , this is something else."

Aleida wanted to snort. Admittedly, yes. One would be absolutely blind to not notice the secretive glances those two men had been shooting each other when they thought the other or everyone else was not looking. Not to mention, the mystery maker of Elias' morning coffee which would 'magically' appear at the breakfast table right when the knight was on his way to the kitchens, or the Earl Grey tea--that was liked by literally no one other than Yun--which seems to never run out despite the ex-noble being way too busy to even think about restocking it. Aleida had caught the suspects at least twice. One time almost caused an early kitchen mayhem when Yun jumped at the sudden sight of her, thus spilling the hot water onto his fingers and messing up the milk and caffeine altogether. Another time involved a certain swordsman accidentally bumping into her in the hallway, immediately bowing his head in apology while trying to casually hide a glass jar of tea behind his back. Both times they'd thought she was fooled. Seriously though, it would really take an idiot to not connect the dots. And between those two and her, the title was definitely swerving towards the oblivious fools in love. 

What she did not know though, was the fact that not only had they finally made a move on their relationship, but that they've also already arrived to that base where it involved a bed and a total loss of clothes. 

Oh, Anwei.

With one last, and especially loud grunt followed by an abrupt gasp, a short span of quiet followed. But with the way Mia was listening too closely, she could hear the faint huffs of breath that came from inside. 

"It's in." 

There was a distant shuffle of what sounded like sheets being moved. 

"Oh damn."

"It's so tight, what the hell. Loosen it up."

Mia was as stiff as a board. All the mental images her brain was providing her made it feel like the heat was capable of consuming her right about now. A rather obnoxious scraping of what seemed like furniture resounded inside the room, supported immediately by a cuss and--to their surprise--a moan. 

Aleida's eyes nearly bulged out of its socket when she heard Yun bring out such a cry. There came another thump, which was a bit similar to the previous one. The blood in her face rushed more fiercely at the implication. 

"Is that good?"

"Mmm, move it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. _Yes._ "

Elias released a particularly loud huff, accompanied by another brush of sheets. Something wooden released a creak, as if it were expressing its response to a specific amount of pressure on top of it. 

"Like this?"

A groan. A hum. And then a moan.

"Shit, that's it. That's it. Maybe push it a little further and-- _ahh_ , that's it."

Aleida was getting more desperate at pulling away with the younger because this was honestly getting way too intense no matter how they interpret it. She separated herself from the door, turning to scowl at the girl who was still listening rather intently. "We've heard enough. Mia, we need to go."

And then there was a scream. And a glass breaking. 

Aleida will be named a liar if she claimed that it did not send a sudden chill down her back. 

"What the _fuck_ , Everstied, you didn't have to-- _oh god!_ "

Out came a very obscene noise that bore a striking resemblance to a squelch. What's worse--much to their horror--it was gradually growing to move at a constant pace, as if something wet was being brushed against another thing repeatedly. Back and forth.

Aleida could practically see the steam rising from Mia's ears, and she was sure that the same puffs of smoke pretty much came from hers as well. 

Why in blazes were they not even leaving yet by the way?

"You're so wet."

" _I will set you on fire_ , Everstied."

"Hah," another groan. "Isn't it the other way around?"

The physician nearly choked on her own spit, but a palm to her mouth was enough to stop it from going out. 

However, when an extremely loud crash from out of the blue came down at a distance that was particularly close to the door, she was too late to stop the scream that escaped Mia's lips out of surprise.

Oh. _Shit._

Without thinking twice, she gripped the younger's elbow before dashing away from the door so rapidly as if they were chased by a blazing flame right at their heels. This time, Mia made no protest, She allowed herself to be whisked away by the physician instead because honestly, she wouldn't have been able to move in time herself. They bumped into Cassius on the next corridor, earning a perplexed glance from the older man to which Aleida threw an apology at without pulling the brakes on their mad run. 

A second after they left, still in his shirtless glory, Elias stepped out of the room. There was a perplexed look on his face as he scanned the hallway for the source of the scream, only to be even further confused when he found nothing. His face and body was glistening with sweat, bringing up a hand to wipe away some of it on his forehead. 

"Was that Mia?" Yun poked his head out of the doorway, brushing off the dust that gathered at the sleeves of his jumpsuit.

"Sounds like it." Elias heaved a sigh. "I dunno but there's a funny feeling in my gut telling me that something's going on."

Yun pursed his lips in thought, quirking an eyebrow as he looked around. "Well, whatever it is, we can deal with it later. Come on, we need to get this box back up."

The knight shot him a deadpan look. "I told you that putting the box up there was a bad idea. Now look at this mess."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." The other waved him off dismissively. "Let's just get back to work so we can get this thing done faster."

Elias slid the door shut, leaning down to circle his arms around the fallen box before lifting it up with a breathy huff. 

"You should change your clothes. It's starting to get all soggy." he gestured to Yun's front, which was drenched and dripping from the cold mug of alcohol spilled on him. The ex-noble scowled, taking back the mop before resuming his rigorous cleaning of the wet floor.

"And whose fault is that?" Yun retorted, childishly throwing a towel that was far from dry. To his glee, it hit right on bullseye.

"Quit it, what the hell?!" Elias screeched, peeling off the towel from his cheek with a noisy squelch and he looked at it as if it were the bane of his very existence. "Who in their right mind would bring in a mug of moonshine in the middle of cleaning, anyway?"

Taking it as an offensive jab, Yun whirled around to rebut. "Obviously someone who's not stupid enough to be swinging the broom around and consequently hitting _that_ mug of moonshine like a freaking home run."

Elias shot up defensively. "I didn't mean-- _ugh_ , you know what? Forget it. We're not going to get anything done with all this bickering."

The smaller man scoffed, yet silently agreeing. True to his words, no one spoke after that, allowing a short stretch of quiet to engulf them with the noises of moving furniture being the only sounds to accompany them. A silent while later, Yun paused with his cleaning to grimace at how his jumpsuit was beginning to stick to his skin rather uncomfortably. Thinking that he really does need to get a change, he set aside the mop before moving towards the door. He opened his mouth to tell Elias that he'll be right back, until a random thought made him stop.

He eyed the door, his mind running back to the noises they heard on the other side of it not too long ago.

"Hey," he called for the taller man's attention. "You said that Mia might have been here a while ago, right? Along with Aleida?"

Elias hummed. "Not sure with the Aleida part, but yeah. Why?"

Yun could feel an amused laugh bubbling up his chest. "You didn't think they were eavesdropping, right?"

"Eavesdropping? On us?" Elias harrumphed. "What's there to eavesdrop on?"

"I dunno," one side of Yun's lips quirked up when he realized it. "We were making quite the variety of noises after all."

The other raised a perfect brow. "Noises?"

"When you were passing to me that humongous stack of books and I told you to do it slowly, otherwise I would break." he shot an unimpressed glare at said books. "When we were trying to force that chest to fit into the shelf, which you pushed in so hard the whole thing nearly collapsed." he nodded at the aforementioned trunk, now sitting snugly among the books on the ledge. "And when you practically rained down alcohol on me when you hit the mug with the broom." 

The knight still looked very lost, clearly not catching on with what Yun was trying to say. "Your point?"

"Do it slowly . . . I'm shoving it inside . . . It's not going to fit . . . It's so tight . . . Move it . . . Push it further . . . You're so wet." Yun snickered, the gold in his irises glinting with pure mischief. "I wonder what kind of picture would it have painted for them."

Elias tried playing the scene in his head, and when it sunk in, a completely uncharacteristic snort came out of him. 

Yun let out a loud bark of unrestrained laughter. "Oh, this would be so _fun_ to explain."

* * *

"You okay?" Cassius questioned when he passed by a lifeless Aleida and Mia hunched down on a table at the mess hall. "You look pale."

"Tell me about it." Aleida groaned, nursing the headache that was still growing in intensity. "You would have been worse if you were there with us."

"There? There where?" Cassius tilted his head, immensely confused. 

"My brother's room." Mia mumbled aloud, although muffled from how her face was planted right on the table. 

"What's in Elias' room?"

"Don't ask." both of them snapped in a synchronized chorus. Cassius' eyebrows rose to his hairline. 

"Should I ask Elias instead?"

_"NO!"_

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very random plot omygod i rlly need to get back on track with the normal angsty ones im used to asdaksdjxnasdc though if you made it through, congratulations. til the next yunlias oneshot (hopefully a good one, pray for me)
> 
> yall can find me too on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_mayaaang_) if yall want a daily dose of randomness


End file.
